They'll Never Love You
by sartneydumas
Summary: A love spell goes awry causing everyone in Storybrooke to fall in love with Regina. Almost everyone. Setting: after 2x19 "Lacey" before 2x20
1. Chapter 1

Her head throbbed and her vision was blurry as she woke up. The spell book sat upon on her lap in bed. _What happened?_ Her eyes floated over to the half empty bottle of had a few drinks the night before, no more than usual, certainly not enough to merit a hangover of this caliber.

Regina pulled herself upright in bed and leafed through the pages of her spell book. The scroll her mother had given her, the one she intended to use on Henry, rested alongside it. She was positive she had burned it only weeks ago, yet here it was staring her in the face. A sharp pain shot across her temple as she shook her head from side to side.

The Queen sighed an uneasy, heavy sigh as her stomach turned. Regina was not prone to hangovers, even after heavy drinking. This was something different. Strong magic can have after effects on the body – that much she knew.

She glanced down at the scroll again and closed her eyes as she tried to remember anything. She'd never cast spells while drinking before and she hoped now wasn't the time to start. Especially not with that spell.

Today was not the day for this. She had work to do, actual work. Immense piles of paper work had piled up since she was out of the office. Regina stretched slowly, her neck let out a loud pop as she rolled it from side to side. She placed the book and the scroll aside and stumbled out of bed toward the shower, hoping the hot water would jog her memory.

* * *

The usual buzz of the morning rush filled Granny's dinner and amplified Regina's head ache. She sat at her table in the back to avoid as much sunlight as possible. "Coffee black," she muttered as Ruby approached the table. Her head rested on her hands as she looked down to the floor.

Regina stared at Ruby's unmoving feet. "Something wrong?" Regina cleared her scratchy throat and glanced up to Ruby.

"Is that a new top?" the waitress asked, staring at Regina twirling her hair in the in the tip her finger. "Or something?"

"Coffee black," Regina raised an eyebrow. Ruby stood unmoving. "That will be all," she raised her voice.

Ruby's eye lids fluttered as if she were pulling herself out of a trance. "Yeah, of course." She let out a slight giggle. "Right away, Regina." She spun around with a smile on her face. Befuddled, Regina watched Ruby walk away.

_Strange… _ What happened next was even stranger. Ruby placed the coffee in front of Regina. "Let me know if you need anything else," Ruby said with a flirtatious tone. She let her fingers drag across Regina's forearm as she walked away. The gesture made Regina flinch. Regina pinched herself and felt the sting as the red mark faded. _This is not a dream.  
_

"One second, Ruby." The waitress turned around slowly. "I think I'm going to get this go." Ruby pouted at Regina's request, which caused Regina to wrinkle her brow. "I've got very important work to do. Now, if you don't mind." Regina smiled at how quickly Ruby jumped to follow her command.

With her coffee in her hand, she walked the streets of Storybrooke. Leroy passed her with a look that was anything but grumpy on his face. "Your majesty," he said with a nod. Not knowing what else to do, Regina smiled and nodded back. As she looked around the street, she noticed nothing but pleasant expressions being thrown in her direction. Storybrooke's commoners hadn't been this docile since the curse broke.

_Last night, the booze, the spell- is this the result? Could I have really cast a spell on the entire town?_ She laughed idea she wasn't going to rule out the possibility though. She decided to proceed with caution as she interacted with people until she had further proof.

She spotted Archie who was across the street continuing his morning stroll with Pongo. "Good Morning, Regina." He said with his usual smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Hopper," she hesitantly responded not smiling back. Without warning Pongo came rushing in her direction. He barked and jumped up at her with a joyful expression on his face. The large Dalmatian let out a whimper when she pushed him off. "I'm sorry," Archie said as he gripped the leash tightly. "I've never seen him act like this."

"It's quite alright, Dr. Hopper," Regina said as she brushed herself off. Archie struggled to keep control of Pongo. "Regina, this may seem strange but I was wondering," he swallowed hard. Archie was so nervous he was starting to visibly sweat. "Would you like to continue your sessions?"

She exhaled a heavily sigh of relief that that was all he was after. If the strange events of today continue she might seriously need some therapy but getting it from someone who might be in love with her would be a bad idea. "I don't have the time for it."

Archie looked to her with great sadness in his eyes, "I understand. You're a busy person." She noted the disappointment rejection had caused; slightly different than the pouting expression Ruby had given this morning. _  
_

She started to turn away, Archie must have lost grip on Pongo's leash as the large animal pounced in her direction causing her to lose her balance. Regina stumbled backwards and bumped into someone spilling her coffee on her shirt. _That's just perfect._

"Mom?" Henry squeaked as he stood behind the man Regina had bumped into.

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry Miss," Neal smiled at her boyishly.

"This day just keeps getting better," Regina didn't look up. She was examining her shirt, wiping up what she could with the few napkins she had. Archie got a grip of Pongo and pulled him away before he could embarrass him further. The two of them walked, their heads hanging low.

"You can have my scarf?" Neal said as he unwrapped it from around his neck. He reached around her neck and placed it on her gently with a sly grin. "I know where to find you if I need it back"

"I'm afraid your scarf won't replace my ruined silk top," she glowered at him. _This has to be the worst pick up strategy I ever seen._ She adjusted his cheap tacky scarf so that it covered the stain on her blouse. "Henry, how are you this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm great," the boy smiled back as he held up a wooden sword. "My dad and I were just about to go play in the park."

"You could join us, if you'd like," Neal slouched his hands in his pockets and waited for a response. "Or I've got a better idea. Why don't you join dinner tonight? I'd love to get to know the woman who raised Henry."

"Huh?" Henry seemed greatly upset by his father's offer. "You're having dinner with us at the loft tonight. Mom can't come to that…"

Regina bent down to Henry's eye level. "Why don't you two join me at my place instead, Henry?" she spoke sweetly. She missed him more than she liked to admit. Her eyes glittered with hope. If Henry loved her, she could put up with the all of the strange happenings of the day.

Henry pursed his lips. "Mary Margaret wouldn't like that. Maybe some other time." Regina had never seen a love spell enacted, but Henry wasn't behaving like someone possessed by strong emotion. "Neither would Emma." He reiterated for Neal.

"What wouldn't I like?" Emma asked as she approached them from behind. Her sudden appearance made Regina jump slightly.

"It's nothing, Ems," Neal said, not adverting his eyes from Regina. "Regina here just asked Henry and me to dinner at her place."

"Why don't you guys head to the park?" Henry nodded at Emma's request and dragged his father in the opposite direction. "I'll catch up with you in a few."

"Ems?" Regina asked mockingly.

"Leave it alone, Regina," Emma said harshly. "It's really none of your business." Regina was surprised by Emma's harsh tone**. **She was the first people that had been anything but polite to her. If this was Emma falling in love with her, it was surprisingly normal.

"I wasn't trying to ruin your plans," Regina stated flatly.

"I'm not mad about that," Emma said as she looked to her feet. "You should be getting to know Neal. He is the father of your son." Regina nodded and looked at the ground. It was strange to hear those words.

"I know I haven't been fair to you lately," Emma said softly. "I think you and I should just take the time to sit down and talk. Could we maybe do lunch sometime, just the two of us?" Regina glanced up to Emma as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh god, not you too," Regina scoffed her eyes rolled as she turned around swiftly and walked in the other direction.

"What?" Emma shouted. "Not me too what?" Emma started to follow her. "You can't just walk away." She grabbed Regina by the arm and pulled her back towards her. _  
_

"I don't have time to explain, Emma," Regina tugged her arm loose. "Whatever you're feeling it's not real."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma shouted as Regina walked briskly in the opposite direction. Regina wasn't sure why she said that much to Emma, but something about her sudden kindness offered her hope. And false hope was more than Regina could bare.

* * *

The bell in Gold's shop rang as Regina rushed inside. "I must say," Gold smirked. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Spare me, please," Regina held up her hand. "I'm in no mood."

"What's the problem?" Rumple the genuine concern in his voice gave Regina pause.

"Say someone cast a spell that they don't remember casting," she rubbed her forehead. Amongst the confusion she'd felt earlier, her headache had dissipated. "Instead of working on the person they would have wanted it to, it seems to be working on everyone else in town."

"I'd say that persons not much of a cast," he let out a cackle. "What sort of spell are we talking, dearie?" He stepped from around the counter.

"A love spell," the words slid out of Regina's lips.

"Very few people are powerful enough to pull off that kind of magic," Rumple grinned. "I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you are since you walked in the room." He took a step toward her and she took several steps backward. "Let me guess? You intended to use it on Henry."

Regina nodded. "Magic always as a price," he said as he inched toward her.

"Believe me, I know," Regina said. "How do I fix it?"

"Nothing breaks loves spells but death," Rumple chuckled. "And true love"

"Are you suggesting I find true love for everyone in town?" Regina felt exhausted just thinking about finding true love for everyone in Storybrooke.

"Perhaps, Or maybe just for yourself," Rumple smiled at her. He moved in and caressed the side of her cheek. "That's one powerful spell you've created, but then again I've always known how strong you were."

"You can't be serious?" Regina scoffed at the suggestion and pushed him away. "If this is your attempt to get me in bed, Rumple, I'm afraid you'll have to do better."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Why not live a little?" he shrugged and looked away. "Tell me Regina, why try to break the spell at all? People can be persuaded to do all sorts of things when under a love spell. "

Regina laughed wickedly. She hadn't thought of it that way yet. Why hadn't she thought of that? She was just so thrown off by everyone being so kind to her that she didn't stop to think. For the first time in a long time Regina held all the cards in this town. "I could get away with anything," she smiled.

"Even murder," he said his voice suggestive and sinister.

She grinned wickedly at him. "Thanks for all of your advice, Rumple"

"I will give you one piece of advice," Rumple said as Regina headed toward the exit. "You might stay away from me until you've got this all sorted. People in love can be very dangerous. If this is the type of spell that its affect grows with exposure…" Regina nodded in agreement. People will do terrible things in the name of love, Regina herself was proof of that.

As she exited the pawn shop she reached for her cell phone and dialed. "Hello, Emma? How would like to do lunch just the two of us this afternoon?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Emma? How would like to do lunch just the two of us this afternoon?" Regina walked down Main Street nodding and smiling at a few other passersby. There was nothing but silence on the other line. "Emma? Hello? Are you there, Miss Swan?"

"Hey yeah, sorry, I'm here," Emma answered. "As much as I'd like us to sit down and have lunch I think I'll have to pass today. Some other time?"

"Well how about tonight?" Regina's sultry tone rolled off her tongue.

"I have dinner with the family tonight." Regina delighted in regretful tone she heard on the other end.

"Yes, of course. How about later, then? We could meet at the Rabbit Hole."

"Later sounds perfect," Emma enthusiastically answered. " But the Rabbit Hole can get a little loud. Maybe we could go someplace quieter? I'd really like us to be able to talk."

Regina paused, wondering if Emma was implying that she invite her over for drinks.

"The Rabbit Hole works fine," Emma said, breaking the silence. "Nine?"

"Let's make it Nine-thirty," Regina asserted her control over the situation.

"Sounds good. See you there." Regina hung up the phone with a smile.

The rest of her day dragged on as she mulled over the quarterly budget proposal. Mayoral duties were dull compared to the possible power that the love spell offered. She spent most of the afternoon enjoying the attention but avoiding lengthy conversations.

When Regina got home she ate dinner alone. She washed the dishes alone. In the chaos of today's events she'd forgotten just how alone she was. The house had felt so empty since Henry started spending all of his time at the loft. Even when they didn't talk she could hear him wondering about the house. This silence was at times unbearable.

She was going to get him back. But Regina knew Henry was clever. She had to have a subtle approach when using the people who had fallen under the spell. If it was too obvious Henry would see through it right away and hate her more.

* * *

Patrons of the Rabbit Hole would probably call it a dive bar. That is of course if it wasn't the only bar in Storybrooke. On any normal night the dress Regina was wearing would merit her a good deal of attention and glances. Tonight, if she wasn't mistaken, she actually got whistled at as she made her way to one of the barstools.

Regina arrived early. She hated to be late no matter what the occasion. Before Emma arrived, Whale sat down next to Regina at the bar. "Regina, you look ravishing tonight," he said sipping from his drink and reeking of booze.

"No," Regina held up her hand to his face. "I have no interest in playing doctor tonight." _Or ever. _Whale was always forward with women. He didn't need the excuse of a love spell.

"You're clever," he said as he stood up from the bar. "Doctor is a kid's game anyway. I was hoping you'd be more interested in playing gynecologist." Regina reared back in disgust and shook her head.

"As charming as that offer is," Regina's eyes narrowed. "I'm waiting for someone." Almost as if on cue Emma was standing behind her.

"Emma," Regina stood to greet her with a hand shake. Her hand lingered on Emma's until Whale walked away with his arms crossed.

"I heard the conversation. That Whale can be such a d-bag." Emma laughed nervously. Emma's jaw dropped, scanning the length of Regina's body with her eyes. The dark blue dress she was wearing clung to her perfectly. "You look…" She trailed off and looked down at her ripped jeans and loose fitting top. "I suddenly feel very underdressed."

"Nonsense, you look great," the brunette smiled at the blonde. Their knees brushed as they both took a seat at the bar facing one another.

"I'll have a Jim and coke," Emma nodded to the barkeep as he approached

He nodded back, "And what can I get you tonight, beautiful?" He grinned from ear to ear, waiting for Regina's response.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Regina smiled politely at him. As he walked away she turned her attention back to Emma.

"I'm glad you decided to call me," Emma said as she fidgeted with the paper napkin that sat on the bar. "There's a lot we need to discuss."

"Indeed, there is," Regina said, gently placing her hand on Emma's knee. "We haven't gotten much alone time have we?" She asked with flirtatious grin and Emma smiled back. "I'd like to do this more often and I miss Henry a great deal, Emma."

"I know," Emma sighed. "He's been spending a lot of time getting to know Neal and I worry about him."

"Worry about him because of Neal?" Regina was puzzled by Emma's statement.

"Yeah," Emma exhaled loudly through her nostrils. "Neal doesn't stay in one place for too long. I just don't want Henry building up this fantasy life in his head. One where his father will always be around." Regina nodded in agreement. "Which is why it's important that he knows us as his parents, both of us. You're his mother as much as I am. More so in a way."

"I couldn't agree more." Regina smiled. Regina couldn't help but think about how different Emma was than everyone else on this sight. _She's so calm and polite_.

"There would be an agreement of course," Emma looked Regina in the eye. "And certain conditions." _And stubborn and demanding._

"Conditions?" Regina's voice squeaked.

The bartender returned with their drinks. "This is on the house." He placed Regina's drink in front of her. He then turned set Emma's across from her and said "That'll be 4.50." Emma rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a five and placed it on the table.

Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's. "Barkeep, why don't you put this on my tab." The bartender gave a tight lipped smile as he walked away.

"Is it like this for you often?" Emma asked as she looked into her drink. "People tend to give you things for free?" Regina shook her head. "No need to be modest, beautiful women tend to get what they want." The compliment slid off of Emma's tongue with ease.

"That they do, Miss Swan. That they do," Regina watched as Emma took a large swig. "About these conditions?"

"No magic, except for protection of someone you care about," Regina raised an eyebrow at the request.

"I'll do the same. It's only fair."

"What else?" Regina asked, trying not to let her frustration show.

"We do dinner as a family at least once a week."

"When you say as a family you mean…?" Regina hoped that Emma wasn't suggesting that she sit down with the Charming household.

"Just the three of us. We should see each other more. It's important." A smile formed in the corner of Emma's mouth. "For Henry."

"That all?" Regina asked as a hand grabbed her from behind, spinning her around in the barstool. She turned to see a burly man behind her. She couldn't remember his name. He was one of Cinderella's mice in the enchanted forest. "May I help you?"

"You can let me buy you a drink." It was clear from his speech he was inebriated. He slurred his words as he hovered over them.

"I'm actually in the middle of something right now," Regina turned back to Emma.

"I gots better thinks for you to be in the middle of." He stumbled a bit but was still hovering. He tugged her again, causing her to fall off her stool.

"Was that supposed to be English?" Regina asked as she adjusted herself. The man's behavior was a bit alarming.

"Baby, you needs eglush when that body- Just damn." He was stumbling around quite a bit as he reached for Regina.

Emma's body got physically tense as she stood up from the stool. "Look buddy, it's obvious you've had a few too many. So why don't you save me and you both the trouble." Emma pulled up her shirt slightly revealing the Sheriff's badge on her hip. "Walk away before you embarrass yourself."

With a saying a word, the man took a swing at Emma. She quickly moved to the side avoiding the blow but causing the man's fist to land on Regina's face. The mayor stumbled, bracing herself just before she hit the ground.

"You made me hit her," the man screamed at Emma with a strange sadness in his voice. He grabbed a beer bottle from the counter, breaking it in half, and holding the point end toward Emma.

There was a strange sound like a crack of lightening as the rest of the bottle exploded in the man's hand. Regina looked to Emma with surprise in her eyes. He screamed out in pain and swung at Emma with his other hand.

A chair hit the man in the back hard, shattering the chair to pieces. "You just don't know when to quit do ya, Carl," Lacey said as the man slumped to the ground unconscious. She shrugged as she dropped the leg of the chair on the ground.

"That guy's a real piece of work," Emma said as she gently helped Regina to her feet.

"That's an understatement," Regina said as she rubbed the side of her face.

"I'm unfortunately going to have to ask you to leave," the barkeep said as he looked to Regina with a frown. "All of you."

"I have ice back at my place," Lacey smirked. "And plenty of booze. You're both welcome to come. No need to end the party early because of Carl!"

"I think I'll probably just head home." Staying away from Rumple most certainly also meant staying away from Lacey. "Emma, could you walk me to my car?"

"Suit yourself," Lacey leaned in wrapping her arm around her waist and whispered in Regina's ear. "I'll keep the light on in case you change your mind."

"And what would Mr. Gold have to say?" Regina whispered back.

"What Gold doesn't know won't hurt him" she smiled and walked away. Emma shook her head at the exchange.

As Emma walked Regina to the car, Stroybrooke was surprisingly quiet. There wasn't a sound except the distant barking of Pongo.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue back there," Regina said with a smile.

"You should be thanking Lacey," Emma laughed. "I didn't do anything but get you punched."

"I think Carl has some broken glass in his skin that might beg to differ," Regina fumbled with her car keys.

"You did that," Emma protested. "Not me."

"I'm fairly sure I didn't," Regina watched Emma's face as she realized that she could be capable of something like that. "Magic is about emotion, Emma. Don't worry you didn't break your anti-magic rule."

"I didn't," Emma firmly stated as they reached the car. "I did it to protect someone I care about." Regina studied the reluctant sadness in her eyes.

"It's been fun, Emma," Regina said as she opened the door of her car. "I can safely say I've had worse first dates," she joked

"Yeah," Emma laughed and then shook her head at Regina in confusion. "Wait…. What?" Emma blinked. "This was a date?"

"It wasn't?"

"Noooo," Emma said drawing out the 'o' to make the point. "With everything that's happened these past few months." She scrunched her nose and kicked at her feet. "And you with that dress and me looking like this?" She tugged at her clothing uncomfortably. "Everyone in that bar was literally drooling over you. This has got to be the strangest night in history," Emma was rambling, speaking aloud as she thought. "You actually thought this was a date?"

"Goodnight, Miss Swan." Regina opened the car door finding Emma's reaction anything but flattering. If this was Emma Swan in love Regina was unimpressed.

"Regina, wait," Emma begged as the car engine started. Regina drove off without looking back. She was fuming at the notion of making a fool of herself and wondered if Emma was under the spell at all. But Emma had called her beautiful and protected her. She was confused. It was too much to think about. Regina just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

When Regina reached the mayor's office the next morning there were flowers waiting on her desk. The flowers were utterly unimpressive. _These better be apology flower_s. Sure enough they were. The card read:

_Regina, _

_I'm sorry… If you'd let me make it up to you I'd love to buy you a cup of coffee and a new shirt some time. _

_Neal _

If her approach with Emma had really failed there was certainly another way of getting to Henry. Maybe she could convince him to stick around for longer than she had originally expected. When she looked up from the card, Ruby entered with coffee.

"Sorry," Ruby said. "When you didn't stop by Granny's this morning I got worried." She frowned as she crossed to Regina. "That's a bad bruise." Ruby lifted her hand to Regina's face." Are you ok?"

"It's not a problem, Miss Lucas," Regina let her touch Ruby face for a brief second and then pulled away. Ruby placed the coffee on the table and started to slowly turn toward the door. "Ruby, can you wait just a minute?"

"Yes, of course," Ruby said with a slight twinkle in her eye. Regina was still baffled by how differently this curse was affecting people. "I really wanted to see you this morning. Regina, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Actually, you're almost all I've thought about since yesterday."

"That's very kind of you to say," Regina replied with a smile reveling in the powerful affect the spell was having. "Ruby, Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything. What is it you need?"

"I need you to spy on the people of Storybrooke for me. Particularly, Mary Margaret and David, I think they're keeping something from me," Regina smiled flirtatiously. "Find out everything they're up to and report back."

"I can do that," Ruby giggled. "No problem, I can be super sneaky." She hugged Regina, letting out a little squeal as she did. Regina wiggled out of her arms, causing Ruby to say "Sorry." Ruby stood staring her in the face for several seconds. "You have the prettiest eyes."

"Be a good girl and run along now," Regina said and Ruby followed the command, trotting out of the office.

When Regina looked to her answering machine, the red light was blinking. She sighed and pressed play. There were 9 unheard messages. Many of them identical. "Regina, I've been thinking of you lately….. We should catch up," etc. From people who hadn't even said as much as I'm sorry for your loss when Cora passed away. The last message was from Emma. The date and time stamp was shortly after they'd left the Rabbit Hole. Regina thought about deleting it, but something made her not want to.

"I know you're going to think I'm a coward for not calling your cell phone." Regina nodded in agreement. The message continued. "The truth is I wanted to say all of this without you interrupting me." Regina rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the desk with her arms folded.

"I need you to know that I meant everything I said last night. I think you should be spending time with Henry, so pick a day of the week and we'll come over from dinner. We'll start from there and see where things ago. You also need to know that I meant what I said about that magic. If I broke that bottle in Carl's hand, it was to protect you. I do care about you, Regina."

The sincerity in Emma's voice made Regina's heart sink in a way that was strange and unexpected. The message went silent and Regina sighed as she tried to process her thoughts. After a second she leaned forward to press delete. "One more thing," Emma's voice said on the other end. "When or if we have our first actual date, I won't take you to the Rabbit Hole. You deserve better than that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for following. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

Regina slowly slid into the booth across from Neal who was smiling out of the corner of his mouth as she approached. Granny's was fairly empty at two in the afternoon. Regina felt like all eyes were on her as she sat across from Neal.

"Regina, I'm so glad you could join me," he said as he sipped his coffee. "When you didn't call me first thing I started to wonder if you got the flowers."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I've been very busy these past couple of days at the office." It had been very busy at the mayor's office. Regina had barely had any time to work. People were constantly calling or coming in to interrupt. This was only the second day of the spell and already things had escalated. Being the object of everyone's affection was harder than Regina thought. "The flowers were beautiful."

"I got you something." He smiled as he pulled the bag off the ground and set it on the table. "To make up for the shirt."

Regina rifled through the bag and slowly pulled out a neatly folded yellow shirt with pink polka dots on it. _This has to be the most hideous thing I've ever seen. _"It's lovely, really," Regina attempted to smile. "Thank you, Neal. That was very thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you like it," Neal said. "It's almost as pretty as you are."

"What can I get you, Regina?" Granny asked as she moseyed over. She glared at Neal. He already had a cup in front of him.

"Just coffee," Regina answered and Neal nodded in agreement.

"Sure, coming right up." As Granny walked away her finger tips lingered on Regina's forearm. It was almost identical to the gesture Ruby had made the day before. The touch made Regina's eyes widen.

"As I understand it, you and your fiancée will head back to New York shorty," Regina looked to Neal.

"That was the plan," Neal smirked. "But I can of a few reasons to stick around."

"I'm sure Henry is grateful to be spending time with you and I'm thankful for the opportunity to get to know the father of my son," she smiled. "Though I must admit I never imagine it would happen quite like this."

"I wish I could say stranger things have happened, but I'm not sure they have," Neal looked up at Granny. She hovered over their table for several seconds before setting the coffee down and walking away to wait on other tables. "You had no idea?"

"Your father made all the arrangements," Regina sipped the coffee. "I had absolutely no idea who Henry's parents were."

"Well, if I know Rumple the way I think I know him, none of this was an accident. Even if he claims otherwise." He touched Regina on the hand**. **"If you would have known what you know now, would you have still taken Henry?"

"Yes," Regina answered without hesitation. "Henry is best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade being his mother for anything in the world."

"He's lucky to have you," Neal rubbed her hand as his still rested on top of it.

"Henry doesn't seem to see it that way." Regina looked around Granny's. There were several unfriendly glances in their direction. She pulled her hand away slowly. "He's said some hurtful, awful things to me in the past."

"Ungrateful little shit," Neal grumbled as he slammed his fist hard on the table. "I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh, that won't be necessary; many of the things he said were true," Regina said sweetly. "But if you could tell him that I miss him and tell him what a nice time we had today, I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure," Neal looked at the clock. "It was great having coffee with you, Regina. To tell you the truth, you been on my mind since I bumped into you. I look forward to us spending more time together."

"We'll talk soon," Regina said. Neal didn't move. "Have a good afternoon, Neal." Regina added urging him out the door. No sooner had Neal stood from the stool and walked a few feet away did Lacey slide into the booth opposite Regina.

"Christ, I thought he'd never leave," Lacey snapped her fingers in Granny's direction. "Can we get a bottle of wine over here?"

"It's not even three o'clock yet," Granny shouted from across the counter, glaring at Lacey.

"As impressive as your ability to tell time is, I'd like that wine now," Lacey retorted with a scoff. "This place has the worst service," she said as she turned her attention back to Regina.

"I don't really have time for a drink," Regina started to gather her things. "Perhaps some other time." Regina then started to slide out of the booth.

"Is this lady giving you a hard time, Regina?" Granny huffed.

"Wait just a minute, gorgeous," Lacey pulled Regina back into the table. "There's something I have to tell you -involving that boy of yours." Regina raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"You have my attention," Regina sat back down.

"We'll take that wine any day now," Lacey rolled her eyes at Granny as she lingered longer than necessary. "It's Gold," Lacey said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "He talks in his sleep. Most of it doesn't make sense but he seems to want to hurt Henry."

"You can't smoke in here," Granny barked as she dropped the bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. She pointed up to the sign.

"Oh, right I'll put it out after a few puffs."

"I'm going to need you to put it out now," Granny stood at the end of the table.

"If you don't mind," Regina said. "Granny, I'd love a glass of water."

"Comin' right up," Granny smiled a toothy grin at Regina.

"What incredibly big fake teeth you have," Lacey sharply joked as Granny stood at the edge of the table.

"I'd say the better to eat you with, but you probably taste like the gutter you crawled out of," Granny gritted her teeth. If Regina wasn't mistaken, there was a low audible growl coming from the older woman. Lacey then pulled Regina across the table and kissed her. Regina pushed Lacey away.

"What do you think, Regina?" Lacey asked with a smile. "How do you think I taste? Granny turned around and headed to the kitchen abruptly with her fists clinched.

"Well, I..." Regina stammered, caught off guard by the whole incident. "Can we get back to what you were saying about Gold?"

"I think you taste excellent," Lacey took another drag from her cigarette. "I can't say I know much else about Gold, but he seems to be reminding a lot of people in town about how much you love Hen-aaaaahhhh." Lacey let out a scream as her entire body was covered freezing cold foam.

"This is a smoke free establishment," Granny huffed as she held the fire extinguisher in her hand. "I didn't get any on you did I, Regina?"

* * *

"Let me see if I've got this," Emma said to Granny who sat in the cell at the Sheriff's office. "You sprayed Lacey with the fire extinguisher because she was smoking indoors." She stood just outside the cell staring at the older woman. Regina sat behind her on the sheriff's desk with her legs crossed.

"This is ridiculous," Regina rolled her eyes as she stood off the desk . "Can I go, Sheriff Swan?"

"No, you're a witness to whatever the hell this is," Emma paced back and forth looking at Granny. "There's a five hundred dollar fine for tampering with a fire extinguisher when there's not a fire. What were you thinking, Granny?"

Granny paused for a moment then said, "the cigarette was burin' and her attitude needed to be put out. I don't take well to sassy mouth little tramps. Women my age shouldn't have to put up with piss ants like her. "

"You're lucky I don't plan to pursue assault charges, hag," Lacey snapped as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing the shirt that Neal had purchased for Regina. Her hair was still very damp and her make-up was ruined.

"I think it's best if you leave, Lacey," Emma said raising an eyebrow at the shirt. "Regina, I'll need you to stay. I have some… questions for you."

Before leaving, Lacey walked over to Regina. "I'll be thinking about you, gorgeous," she whispered. "It's all I'm capable of lately." She kissed her softly on the cheek and pinched her ass. Regina's eyes widened and she froze in place for a moment, speechless as Lacey slowly left the room.

"Granny, I think I'm going to keep you here overnight. When I let you out tomorrow, somebody better give me an explanation for all of this," Emma said, trying to divert her attention away from the strange display. "Madame Mayor, if you wouldn't mind stepping into the hallway with me for a moment." The two of them slowly meandered around the corner. A pouty Granny watched them leave.

"What the fuck was that?" Emma's voice jumped at least an octave. "I've never seen Granny fly off the handle about those sorts of things. And why was Lacey all over you?"

"I'm not sure about Granny," Regina said, hoping that Emma's lie detecting abilities were off today. "Lacey thinks Gold might try to hurt Henry."

"Hurt Henry? Why?"

"I'm not sure," Regina answered. "Apparently he once muttered something about hating him in his sleep. She was going to tell me more but then all of this happened." Regina sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "Why don't you and Henry come over for dinner and we can try to figure out a way to get to the bottom of this?"

"No," Emma stated directly. Regina's brow furrowed and she started to respond. "Yes, we will to come to dinner but Henry deserves a night where his moms are just that. His moms. This is something you and I can work on tomorrow. Our son doesn't need to be dragged into worrying about some other catastrophe."

"Fine, you're right," Regina nodded. "Can I plan on you two coming over at say, 7:30?"

"Sounds perfect," Emma smiled as Regina started to make her way out of the station slowly. "Oh and Regina, we'll talk about that exchange between you and Lacey later."

* * *

Regina was in the kitchen preparing to put the lasagna in the oven when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked to the clock. It was just past seven. Either Emma and Henry were incredibly early or it was someone else. She put the dinner in the oven and went to answer the door.

"Good evening, my queen." Bashful was completely naked spare the guitar strapped to him. "I've prepared you a song."

"Not so Bashful anymore?" Regina laughed, thankful that the man's small stature allowed him to be primarily covered by the guitar.

He took a large strum and open his mouth wide, "_Whose the fairest of them all, the leader of the land. R-E-G-I-N-A, Regina she's our queen." _He stopped and smiled. "That's all I have so far."

"Please, get off my porch." Regina said and stepped away from the door, shutting it slowly.

"Yeah, sure," Bashful shouted from the other side. "I'll come back when I have more done."

Emma and Henry arrived exactly at seven thirty. Regina greeted them at the door with a smile for Emma and a hug for Henry. "How was your day at school?"

"Fine," he answered under his breath. "Are we having lasagna?"

"It's your favorite isn't it?"

"No," Henry snickered. "It's just the only thing you know how to cook."

"Henry," Emma snapped. "That was uncalled for."

Regina would usually get upset over something like this but she so happy to have him back in the house, she was willing to take it. She took a deep breath and smiled as she bent down to his eye level. "It's ok, Emma. It's partially true. If you preferred, we could call out for a pizza."

"No, Regina. That's not necessary," Emma stated flatly. "Lasagna will be great."

They struggled through conversation at dinner time, making small talk about anything to avoid talking about how strange Stroybrooke has been. Henry ate quickly, shoveling the food into his mouth. Regina watched, thinking _apparently good table manners is not a Swan family value. _ Regina kept comments like these and others inside. More than anything else, she enjoyed not being alone in her large home even if it was just for a meal.

When everyone was done eating, Regina stood and started to clear the table. Emma stood up and protested, "Please, Let me, after all you cooked for us."

"No, that's quite all right, Emma."

"Regina, just sit down and relax," Emma took the plates out of Regina's hands. "I insist." Regina smiled at Emma.

Regina sat down across the table from Henry. It was the first time they had really been alone in a long time. "Okay Mom, what's the deal?" he asked with a smile.

"What deal?" she asked nervously, fidgeting with the corner of the table cloth. Leave it to Henry to see through her.

"You did something," Henry stated. "Everyone one is town is talking about how nice you are. And tonight you haven't scolded me once. Did you cast some type of spell that makes you nice to people?"

"No," Regina answered truthfully.

"Don't worry, Mom. If you did, I won't tell Emma," Henry whispered. "I like you this way. You're not scowling and you laugh at Emma's jokes. Even the bad ones. Dinner with the both of you is way more fun than dinner with either of you alone. So if you did use magic, I can keep a secret. If it means we get to stay like this."

"I kind of like it this way too," she whispered back. "Don't let anyone know."

Regina smiled. For the first time she and Henry had something that they were keeping from Emma. She returned from the kitchen, "Well, the dishes are all done."

"And when you say done?" Regina smiled and raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"The dishes are cleared off and sitting in your sink," Emma hung her head. "Sorry."

"Its fine," Regina laughed. "I suppose it's time for you both to head home then."

"Do we have to?" Henry pleaded. "We could play charades like we used to. Or Pictionary?"

"Charades?" Emma grinned. "This I've got to see."

The three of them played for what seemed like hours. Each of them taking turns acting out a phrase or word one of the others had put in the cup. When not performing the other two would guess from sitting on the couch across from the player. They didn't keep score. They just played, laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

As Regina sat on the couch next to Emma watching Henry act out Spiderman, she felt completely relaxed and at ease. For a brief moment, she forgot all about the spell and about all the other troubles she had. For the first time in a very long time, Regina was truly happy.

* * *

"Well, he's all tucked in," Regina said to Emma as she came back down the stairs. "You can stop by in the morning to pick him up if you'd like."

Emma shook her head as she moseyed toward the front door. "Why don't you take him to school in the morning?"

Regina practically beamed at the notion. "I'd like that, a lot."

"There's something you should know," Emma said, turning back toward Regina. "Something that I haven't been able to tell you because it always seemed like the wrong time." Regina felt her entire body tense up for a brief second. Emma took a few steps towards her and reached for her hands.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Cora. I've thought about saying it over and over again. It needed to be said at the right time. At a time when you knew I wasn't just saying to stop you from killing Mary Margaret." Regina looked down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry that Henry won't get a chance to know his grandmother and I'm sorry you never really knew your mother." Regina could feel Emma's eyes on her as she stared at their hands intertwined and fought back tears. "You and I are going to be a part of each other's lives forever because I'm going to make sure our son never suffers the same fate."

There was a long silence. Regina couldn't look up. She knew she would start to cry. "Well," Emma let go of Regina's hand and turned back to the door slowly. "I guess I should head home," she let out a heavy sigh.

"You… don't," Regina watched as Emma opened the door. She bit the corner of her lip as Emma looked back up to her as a single tear rolled off her cheek. "You could stay."

Emma turned around and stared at her for a moment. Regina took a hesitant step toward her. Emma placed her arms around Regina, "To tell you the truth," She smiled and leaned in. "I've thought about this a lot lately." Emma squeezed her tight. "This is all I've been able to think about."

_No… _Regina's heard those words several times recently all from people who were obviously affected by the spell. Emma leaned into to kiss her and Regina pulled away. "What is it?" Emma asked. "What's wrong?"

"Emma, it's not real," Regina said as she looked away with tears in her eyes. "What you just said how you're feeling." Regina took several steps away. "I accidently cast a love spell on the entire town."

Emma laughed for several seconds. Regina watched Emma's smile fade as she began to process what had been happening over past few days. "No," Emma shook her head.

"No?"

"Not me," Emma pulled Regina back into her arms and placed Regina's hand on her heart. "Feel that?" Regina stared at her quizzically. "Does that feel like the heartbeat of someone under a love spell? If it does…" Emma then placed her hand on Regina's chest. They stood a breath a part with their hands on each other's heart. "I think you're under the spell, too."

"Oh, come on Emma," Regina chastised as she pulled away. "Even you must know this doesn't sound like you. When in your entire life have you ever been a sappy romantic?"

"Maybe it doesn't sound like me but it feels like me. Kiss me, Regina," Emma reached for her hand again. "We'll know if you just kiss me." Just as her lips were about to press into Regina's, there was loud crashing sound coming from the upstairs.

They jerked away from one another and ran upstairs. "Henry," they shouted simultaneously as they made their way to his room. When they arrived at his room, it was empty and the window was broken. Emma's entire body was tense. "Gold," was the only word she could managed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back. This chapter took an unexpected turn. Also I changed the rating to M for reasons... **

* * *

"Emma, please slow down," Regina begged as she reached for the younger woman's hands but the Savior was several steps ahead of her.

She was shaking all over as she stormed out of the mayor's mansion. "I will not," Emma averted eye contact as the anger in her voice boiled over. "I can't Regina. If Gold has hurt a hair on his head…." Emma trailed off. Regina imagine the several different ways that sentence could end. It only took a few steps before they approached Emma's car.

"We don't even know Gold has him," Regina argued as she climbed into the yellow bug opposite a very determined Emma. "I suggest we start with Lacey."

"Oh, I bet she'd just love that," Emma grumbled bitterly under her breath. "A midnight booty call from her queen." Emma laughed and shook her head. The brunette next to her saw a sneer form in the corner of the blonde's mouth. Regina tried to come up with a clever retort. Just as she formulated a witty comeback Emma broke the silence first. Hitting the palm of her hand hard on the top of the steering wheel.

"Damn it, Regina," Emma let out a sigh in frustration. "What the hell did you hope to accomplish with something like this?"

"It was an accident," Regina snapped defensively. "I don't even remember how I cast it. For all I know, I wasn't the one the cast it." That wasn't entirely true the magical hang over she felt the next morning let her know something was happening.

"Let's say I do believe it was an accident," Emma replied. "You can't tell me part of you doesn't enjoy this. Seeing everyone one in town fawn over you -a part of you must have wanted this. You probably haven't stopped once to think about the consequences"

"I'm well aware of the consequences of my actions, Emma."

"I don't know if you are," Emma pulled her car to a complete stop outside of Gold's house. "Whatever this is it's powerful. I can't imagine how everyone else in town in managing. Someone's bound to get hurt and knowing my luck that someone will be me."

"I thought you believed yourself to be immune," Regina's eyes widened at the possibility that Emma was no different than the rest.

"I thought I was too," Emma looked at Regina with a mix of anger and lust. "But sitting here, knowing my son might be danger, I can't deny an overwhelming part of me wants to do unspeakable things to you instead of trying to find him."

She turned to face Emma then, spending several seconds studying her green eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled, "But we-"

"Can't," Emma finished her sentence as she adjusted herself facing Regina.

"Because it's wrong," Regina's voice deepened an octave as she leaned across to the other side of the car.

"No," Emma said as she leaned. Regina could feel her breath on her lips. "Because it might just feel right." Regina maneuvered past Emma's mouth and opened the driver's side door.

"Get out of the car, Miss Swan," Regina commanded, not making eye contact as she reached back opening her own door. "We need to find Henry."

Emma Swan pounded on the door to Gold's home several times before it slowly opened. To Emma's surprise it was Lacey and not Gold standing in the doorway.

"Where is he?" Emma asked directly.

"Gold's here," Lacey he replied as she glanced to Regina with a playfully grin. "Don't be afraid to come in, beautiful."

"Lacey, we're looking for Henry," Regina replied sharply. "Early you mentioned that Gold might want to harm him in some way."

As if on cue at the mention of his name' Gold stepped out from the other side of the doorway. "Now why would anyone want to do that?" Gold innocently questioned.

"Cut the crap, Gold," Emma said grabbing his by the collar with both hands. "It's late and I'm tired. If you don't have him then who do you think does?"

"Could be any one of the many admirers Regina has acquired," Gold answered; pulling himself free from the sheriff's grasp. "After all, the queen will never love anyone the way she loves Henry." He said with a mischievous grin. "I am glad you stopped by. Lacey dear, how are you feeling?"

"A bit strange, she's still very attractive, but the way I felt for her it's like a distant memory in the back of my head. Like those things happened to someone else and not me," She replied as she rubbed her temple.

Regina glanced to Emma in confusion and then back to Gold, "So you've concocted a cure?"

"Not a cure per say, dearie," Gold spoke softly. "But the love that Bell- Lacey and I feel for on another seems to combat the effects. As long as we're together."

"Well that's just great," Emma scoffed. "I'm happy for you. I really am but it still doesn't solve our problem of our missing son."

"Whale," Lacey said. "Earlier he was at the Rabbit hole; or at it has come to be thought of lately, Regina Lover's not-so-anonymous. Talking about using medicine to extract the love in someone's heart. He mentioned something about Henry no one took him seriously though."

Regina looked to Emma who was already heading out the door.

* * *

Emma and Regina rushed through the doors of the hospital to be greeted by Snow and Charming. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," Charming stated through gritted teeth as he glowered at Regina.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked matching Charming's glare.

"He's in the Operating Room," Snow said struggling to choke back tears. "Whale tried to do something terrible but it's over now." She turned to Emma then, "I'm just glad Blue is wise enough to see through the spell. A love spell? How sad is that, Regina? This is all your fault."

"Back off," Emma snapped at her mother stepping in between them as her upper body grew tense. "Placing blame won't help anything. We half to help Henry."

"That won't be necessary," David said as he gripped Regina's arm. "Neal is in there talking Whale down. It seems to be working" Regina turned to face him with a puzzled look on her face.

"He loves Henry, Emma and he loves you too," Mary Margaret touched her daughter lightly on the side of the head. "We're lucky he's around." Emma looked down at the floor. "If Regina goes in there it could send Whale off the deep end. Henry needs his mother, Emma. You should go inside"

The brunette's heart beat hard in her chest wanting nothing more than to hear Emma to tell her to stay. Regina spent several moments waiting, waiting for Emma to tell her parents to stay out of her business, waiting for an 'I love you', waiting to hear she was Henry's mother, waiting to hear all those things Emma had said just earlier that night, but she couldn't just keep waiting forever.

"I guess I should be going I will go home and try to undo this… mistake," Without another word, Regina turned toward the doors swallowing the lump in her throat as she exited. Regina heard the faint signs of footsteps beside but didn't turn back and as the doors closed behind her the footsteps stopped.

* * *

It was nearly dawn, the streets of Storybrooke were completely empty. Regina was exhausted and kept playing the events in the hospital over and over again. How could she just let herself walk away without knowing if Henry was ok?

For the first time ever she felt responsible for harm that had come to her son and she couldn't shake the blame as she walked down the street. All the thoughts of Emma racing around in her head had Regina wondering if she too was under a love spell. Regina was lost in her own hazy thoughts when she collided with Hook.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady," Hook grinned with a devilish smile. "Though I must admit I do like the feeling of our bodies bumping against each other."

Regina pushed him away, "I'm not in the mood tonight, Captain."

"I'm sorry for being crass," Hook apologized and followed Regina as she started to walk away. She rolled her eyes at his apology. Of course a love spell would be the only thing that could make Captain Hook anything but a jackass. "I think you and I have more in common than you know."

"We don't belong here, you and I," Hook continued as he followed closely behind her; raising his voice as she got several steps ahead. But it wasn't the volume with which he spoke but the words he had chosen that made Regina turn around. "We're not like them. They'll never understand the loss we've suffered." He placed his arm on her shoulder. "You should let me take you away from all of this. They'll never love you. Not the way I can."

* * *

Regina pulled him in close pressing her body against his. Their lips smashed into one another's sloppily. She tried to push away everything she was feeling and get lost in his over whelming lust for her. She couldn't. Her thoughts kept going elsewhere and she felt absolutely nothing as he pulled her down into the captain's bunk on the Jolly Rodgers.

Desperate to feel something, Regina fell back into habits. She had picked up a trick many years ago when King Leopold had certain expectations of his wife. Every time the King crawled into her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Daniel. As the time passed the fantasy became more real and eventually she knew it was controlled by her magic.

Daniel would ravish her; satisfying her desires mentally while her body was elsewhere. She never once felt guilty about. It was the only way she was in control of the situation. Once again, Regina closed her eyes and conjured the object of her affection. When she opened them it was not Daniel who appeared on the captain bunk beside her of her but Emma instead.

She wasn't surprised, but she did feel a little guilty. Was she betraying the memory of Daniel somehow? And if it wasn't confusing enough, Emma was a living breathing person was it fair to have this vivid fantasy about her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Emma question, as if she had been able to read Regina's thoughts. The blonde gently brushed the hair of Regina's neck and kissed her gently.

"Yes," Regina answered confidently as she took the girl by both hands and pulled her on top of her. Emma's eyes filled with intense excitement. That had never happened with the fantasy version of Daniel. His eyes were always hollow and lifeless.

The blonde hands explored her. Traversing the length of the Queen's body over and over again. Eventually, finding their way under her top pulling it up and over Regina's head. Blonde trestles lightly tickled Regina's face as Emma's hand slowly caressed her curves.

It seemed like hours passed before the torturous teasing progressed. Regina felt herself losing control. Unsure of the last time she left herself get this lost in a fantasy. She'd done this time and time and again before arriving at Storybrooke but it had never felt quite like this.

Regina tasted Emma's lips as they brushed hers, smelt her skin, felt it's warmth underneath hers. Her entire body yearned for Emma pulling her close, "Just fuck me already," Regina managed to whisper through heavy pants.

Emma grinned confidently and looked Regina in the eyes, "Your wish is my command, your majesty." Emma's fingers slowly inched their way up Regina's shirt. She knew exactly where Regina liked to be touched and how much force to use. Regina relished in the desire she saw in Emma's eyes; all the while knowing this wasn't really what was happening. The pace quickly escalated, Regina lost herself in the rhythm of their bodies coming together. As she felt herself release, she pulled Emma in tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Emma."

"What did you just say?" Killian asked as jerked away from her. Regina harshly snapped back to the physical reality that was in front of her. Her head hurt again that kind of magic always took its toll but this felt stronger than usual.

"I- i," She quickly pushed her skirt down and pulled her top back on. She felt awful as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized and she actually was. She had nothing to gain from the fantasy spell. All it did was make her want something she couldn't have. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"You've left me no choice," Killian muttered. He reached for and clamped it to her wrist. Regina looked down in surprise at the object strapped to her. It had belonged to her mother once.

"What's going on?" Regina demanded an answer. Tamara and Greg appeared with devilish grins on their faces. "Have they been listening the whole time? I don't know what you think is going to happen, but I'm not interested in group sex." Regina looked Greg up and down, "At least not with this group."

"That's funny," Greg's backhand found his way to Regina's mouth. "You won't be laughing for long. That little spell of yours messed with everyone's head and you've got more than that to answer for," She tried to retaliate but realized she couldn't. She looked at the bracelet.

"The magical unholy thoughts you've created in our brains," Tamara turned her nose up in disgust. "It disappears when Greg and I are together together. But we're going to make sure you never use magic on another creature."

"It's good to know that maniacs can know true love, too," Regina's mocking tone was answered by Tamara hitting her across the face. She tried with all of her might to conjure a fireball or anything but nothing happened.

"I had hoped we could be together," Hook said through mopey eyes. "But they were right. You'll never use anything but magic to get what you want." He pushed her in their arms. "Goodbye my Queen, We could have had something special."

* * *

Greg and Tamara had a firm grip of Regina as they pulled her with a bag down over her head down the docks of Storybrooke. _If everyone in this town is in love with me, why has no one come to my rescue?_

Sure enough, someone did. She couldn't make out who exactly. The sounds were muffled through the bag over her head. There were several barks followed by a growl.

"You know what to do," Greg said to Tamara. Regina heard nothing but a buzzing noise followed by an animalistic whimper. _Of course, in my time of need leave it to Pongo to be the only one to try to save me. _ Those were the last thoughts Regina had before a heavy metal object hit her hard on the back of her head knocking her out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is Emma-centric. Hopefully, it clears up a lot of questions. **

* * *

"I Love you, too," Emma muttered into a sweat covered pillow. She jolted up from the restless slumber. A sequence of visions, not dreams, raced through her mind on through the night. Some more explicit than others; all leading back to Regina.

She dreaded walking down the stairs. Henry was still asleep in Mary Margaret's bed. He begged to sleep with his grandparents. The ordeal at the hospital had left him shaken and confused. "How'd he sleep?" Emma asked David as he stood in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

"Not too bad," David answered. "He has a lot of questions that we don't have answers for." Emma nodded slightly as she watched her son sleep.

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Emma asked trying not to let her thoughts dwell on the events of last night and the danger she had made Henry suffer.

"In the shower," David looked his daughter up and down. "How'd you sleep you look like hell?"

"I feel like hell," Emma sighed running her fingers through her hair. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Sex dreams?" David asked.

"Kind of, but different, more intense," Emma answered. "We were on the Jolly Roger."

"The other night, when I was at the Sheriff's office alone," David had a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I dozed off. Let's just say, the queen let me do things to her that… we're horrible and disgusting." His smile and his body language changed dramatically when Snow came into the room. It reminded Emma of a time she had caught one of her foster brothers looking at porn.

"I'm sorry your connection with Neal wasn't strong enough to quell the spell. It's all very concerning," Mary Margaret said to Emma as she dried her hair with a towel. "We'll find a way to stop this. What the hell does Regina want?" Before Emma could answer her mother's question there was a pounding at the door.

David cautiously turned the knob with one hand while his other rested on his holster. On the other side of the door was a frantic Ruby carrying a seemingly unconscious Pongo. "I found him this morning down by the docks while on my jog. I didn't want to bring him to Archie until..." Ruby erupted with tears as David took the animal from her arms. "His breathing is very shallow."

"I can take a look, Ruby," David decided; placing Pongo on their table.

"You do know you're not actually a vet tech right?" Emma asked puzzled as to why Ruby would bring the animal to her father.

"No, but I did grow up on the farm," David scoffed at Emma's condescending question.

"Why don't you take Ruby into the hall until we know more?" Mary Margaret's question was less of a question and more of a command as she eyed her very concerned friend. Emma obeyed and stepped in the hallway with Ruby close behind.

The young brunette wiped the tears out of her eyes. "It's been a crazy week," She managed after a few moments.

"That it has," Emma nodded and shoved her hand in her pockets. "How do you feel?"

"About Regina?" Ruby asked. She shook her head. "Confused mostly, like the feelings I had were a distant memory." Emma furrowed her brow at the explanation. That was almost exactly how Lacey had explained it.

"It broke for me when I was trying to spy on your parents." Ruby looked to Emma and they stared at each other in silences. Emma didn't pry as it which of her parents helped clear her mind of affections of Regina. "I'll always love and protect your family."

"It hasn't broke for me," Emma looked down to her feet. "Honestly, I'm not sure if… I don't think I want it stop."

"I know what you mean," Ruby smiled slightly and Emma shot her a puzzled look. "Falling for Regina was the first time in a long that I let myself feel anything that intensely. It was nice. It felt incredible."

"Yeah," Emma answered dreamily as she glanced off into the distance.

"Can I tell you something?" Ruby asked. Emma raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "This whole love spell thing has given me a new perspective of Regina."

"I know it sounds crazy, but this whole things has opened my eyes to a lot, " Ruby continued. "She's not the same woman she was in the Enchanted Forest. She's different. When you broke the spell we all had to come to terms with who we are and how we got here. And most of us wanted desperately to go back to exactly the way things were before. But Regina spent 28 years here trying to become something other than the evil queen. Regina is a different woman now."

"But it's almost as if people want her _not_ to change," Emma shook her head. "Like they need her to stay evil."

"So, that we can believe we're still the same, that we haven't changed either," Ruby nodded in agreement.

"But it's too late she already has," Emma added Emma had been searching for a way to say all of these things for months but she couldn't. She pleasantly surprised to hear Ruby had similar impressions. "I know she loves Henry. And with this love spell she could convince people to do terrible things to me, to all of us, but she hasn't."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "It's not that the evil queen isn't in there. She is…"

Emma smiled. "If you ever want to see it just take a chainsaw to the apple tree. But it's not all she is. It's not even most of who she is. Not here." _Not with me._

"Exactly." Ruby inhaled deeply before she continued, "She's made herself become an entirely different woman for Storybrooke's and Henry's sake. I think that woman deserves better, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Emma admitted coming to terms with the terrible way Regina had been treated the last time she saw her. Emma just stood there and let it happen.

"When this is all over, when the spell is broken for everyone in town, I think I'm going to ask Regina out. Like on a real date."

"You wha-" Emma couldn't finish the rest of her question. Pongo's barking sounded through the door and Ruby rushed into to his side.

* * *

"Pongo, calm down," Ruby begged as the dog tried barked madly and tried to get free. David held down the frantic pooch with all his might.

"What's he saying Ruby," Mary Margaret asked her friend as she gently patted the dog's head. Pongo let out a series of whines and whimpers still forcefully moving his legs.

"What was that, boy? Regina's been taken?" Ruby asked Pongo who barked and whined. "She's in trouble?" Pongo nodded.

"Taken by who?" Emma asked stepping closer to the dog. "Not all of us speak canine."

Pongo whined and Ruby translated, "He's not sure who they were. She had a bag over her head and couldn't defend herself."

"What no? Why?" Ruby questioned Pongo- he continued to bark and whine.. "Well, that's disappointing."

"What is it what else did he say?" Emma asked.

"Pongo says she reeked of sea captain."

Emma felt her stomach turn and swallowed the knot in her throat. She thought about the vivid dream like vision she had last night and hated to think they were connected. Pushing those thoughts aside she collected herself, "Well then I best we better start there."

"What do you mean we?" David asked with concern. "We have no idea what kind of danger she's in?"

"Ruby and I will get to the bottom of this," Emma looked to the werewolf who nodded. "I think you two should stay with Henry." She added directing the second part to her parents. Pongo barked and growled. Henry must have been truly exhausted. He'd managed to sleep through all the excitement.

"I'm not sure you're in the condition," Ruby tried to convince Pongo to no avail. He leapt up from the table and headed toward the door pausing briefly to look back at Emma and Ruby. They followed, despite the disapproving looks from her parents.

* * *

Emma followed Pongo who, with his nose to the pavement, lead them right past shipyard to the cannery. Emma struggled to keep the pace with the two expect trackers. She breathed heavily as Pongo came to a sudden halt outside the entrance.

"You think she's in there," Emma asked as she bent over placing her hand on her knees. "Why would she be in there?" Pongo let out of disapproving growling then glanced to Ruby and barked. She through her head back in response.

"What did he just say?" Emma asked.

"You wouldn't get it," Ruby laughed again. "But yes, her sent leads here."

The group made their way into the cannery. Emma had her gun drawn and had her eyes looked straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Ruby and Pongo's noses were both at constant twitch. They surveyed the area as carefully as they made their further in. Pongo let out a deep growl as he noticed figure in the corner slouched over.

"Alright, stand slowly and put your hands above your head," Emma commanded as he pointed the gun. The figure stagger as it tried to stand. One hand raised slowly followed by the signature hook.

"Thank God, you're here," Hook said. Emma grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall he was leaning against.

"Talk fast," Ruby growled from behind her.

"I love her and I betrayed her," Hook whined "She'll never forgive me now. I gave her to those two anti-magic fanatics and their going to kill her. Greg and Tamara, They're in league to eliminate magic. They are going to torture her to death."

"And you were doing what?" Emma shoved him. "Sit here?" She looked down at his waist. Noticing the blood the first time. "You've been shot?"

"I came back for her. They shot me," He slumped down on the side of the wall. "There in the room at the end of the hall on the right."

"We'll come back for you," Emma found herself saying. Though part of her wanted to leave him to die.

Emma marched ahead as Ruby and Pongo followed. As she swung the door open to the room she tried with all of her might not to focus on Regina tied to the table with wires attached to her. Tamara had sprinted out the opposite door and Pongo chased after her. Emma pointed her gun directly at Greg and fired 3 shots into his chest. Before he could follow Tamara out.

"She's unconscious," Ruby started removing the wires from Regina and untying her from the table.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Emma shouted as bent down to Greg.

"I'll die before I betray my cause," Greg said. Emma closed her eyes. She shook with anger wanting nothing more than to pull the trigger one final time. She took a step back and sighed heavily before she could decide to fire another shot the life flashed out of Greg's eyes.

Emma and Ruby stood opposite each other looking down at Regina. She was breathing and her pulse seemed ok. Emma touched Regina lightly on the side of the face and muttered the words, "I'm sorry."

"We don't know where Tamara is," Ruby said as she cleared her throat. "We can get out of here faster if I carry her." Emma nodded not fully understanding Ruby's wolf abilities. She desperately wanted to be the one to carry Regina out of this place but she knew that if Tamara showed up she'd be a much quicker shot than Ruby.

* * *

"You can put me down, Miss Lucas," were the first words out of Regina's mouth as she came to. They had made their way out of the cannery. Followed closely by a wounded Hook. Pongo and Tamara who were still nowhere in sight.

"Yes, of course," Ruby set the woman on her feet gently. "I'm glad you're awake."

"We all are," Emma interjected not sure she'd been noticed yet.

"Thank you," Regina smiled at Ruby not acknowledging Emma's presence. "Where are they?" Regina said as her eyes glowed with anger.

"Greg's dead," Ruby answered. "Emma made sure of that."

"And Tamara?" Regina asked as she glanced to the Emma who was holding the gun steady and kept it pointed forward.

"We'll find her, Regina. I promise," Emma eye's connected with Regina. "They won't hurt you again."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said as she stepped toward the blonde.

Emma wanted to drop her gun and embrace her; wanted to, but wouldn't. "We should get you home so you can rest."

"You had us all worried, Love," Hook approached her slowly and put his arm around Regina pulling her in close. Almost as if he was living out Emma's desires right in front of her face.

"You have no right to be worried," Regina pulled away from his embrace quickly. "You're the one who put me in jeopardy in the first place." Hook said nothing he simply hung his head as he walked away.

"Oh by the way, Emma," Hook said when he was several paces away. "You might want to know. Last night when we were making love, Regina-"

"Now, is not the time for this," Emma walked forward quickly ignoring the topic. Regina walked alongside her trying her best to match Emma's pace. They were several steps ahead of the others. Ruby had stayed back to assist Hook. When the savior noticed how much the queen was struggling she slowed her step slightly to make it easier for her.

"Why are we slowing down?" Regina asked when she noticed.

"You're limping," Emma glanced toward her. "I don't want you to strain yourself further."

"Don't coddle me, Miss Swan," Regina said calling her out once more. "Besides, if I feel winded I'll just ask Ruby to carry me." Regina grinned devilishly.

Emma lost her composure and dropped her gun, "Why do you enjoy making me this jealous? Jesus fucking Christ, It's bad enough that I know what happened with you and Hook."

"Emma, about that," Regina eyes started to water. Before she could speak, a loud bark sound causing them to look to the left. When Emma looked toward Pongo she saw Tamara rushing toward Regina with what looked like a taser in her hand. Without thinking she stepped in front of Regina putting her body in the way of her and the weapon.

"Emma, No," Regina shouted. Emma's gun fired a bullet deep into the stomach of Tamara and she dropped lifelessly as Emma felt thousands of jolt of electricity pulsing through her body. Regina tried to pull Emma into her arms. The last thing Emma Swan saw was a single tear rolling off of Regina's cheek.

* * *

Emma woke up face down in an all-white room. A cloaked figured toward her approached, "Dumbledore?"

"Who the hell is Dumbledore?" Cora asked as she reached out and pulled Emma to her feet.

"Is this Limbo?"

"No," Cora answered. "At least not for you. I just thought I'd take this near death experience of yours to impart some wisdom."

"Ok?" Emma said as she glanced around the room; it was changing colors and shapes.

"You made this parting gift I'm trying to give my daughter difficult," Cora said as the two started to walk toward an empty field. Suddenly Cora was dressed in an elegant black dress.

"The spell?" Emma swallowed. "You did that? Making everyone in town fall for her."

"No," Cora answered looking at Emma. "You did."

Emma reared back, "I'm sorry. What?"

Cora stopped walking and placed her hands on Emma's shoulder. "I put a spell in place so that when I die the person who loved Regina the most would make their love known to everyone." Cora laughed. "I even gave her a magic hangover so that she wouldn't know she didn't cast it. Of course I thought that person would be Henry."

Emma stared at her in disgust for several minutes. "Don't look at me like that," Cora said. "I thought he would write her a poem and read it at a town hall meeting or something. I never would have guessed it'd be you. Or That you're love for her would be sooo repressed that it'd easier for you put the entire town under a love spell than just to tell them how you feel."

"How is that even possible?" Emma asked as she tried to process what Cora said. "You mean people in the town are in love with Regina because I am? Somehow, you put a spell on me and then I cast another spell on the entire town."

"Yes," Cora answered. "Magic is emotion. Emma your magics just like your emotions are powerful things; the extent of which are unknown even to you."

"How do I break the spell?"

"All we can do is hope your spell will break when mine does. And my spell breaks when Regina knows without a doubt how you feel," Cora replied. "You risked your life for my daughter's; that's a good start."

"I need to get back to her," Emma pleaded surprised by how desperate her own voice sounded. "Tell me how to get out of here."

"Not yet," Cora shook her head. "There's something I need to show you." Emma looked up. They were standing somewhere Emma had never been before – the stables.


End file.
